Sweet Moments
by Suzuhira-shi
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah manis SasuSaku tolong note di bawah dibaca yaa


Fandom : Naruto  
Pairing : SasuSaku polepel  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto *MK : tumben lu bener nyebut nama gue !*  
Genre : Romance, Family  
Warning : jelek ooc ancur gaje gak tau apa apa tentang romance yang bisanya gak ada romance Sama romancenya kemanisan.  
Author : Ki-chantiq yang imoet ( Hueek )

Akademi Ninja Konohagakure

"Heh! Jidat lebar ! Kau sekarang sudah tidak bisa untuk kabur dari kami ! Temanmu itu sudah pergi dari sini !" Bentak seorang anak perempuan bernama Ami.  
"Hiks...hiks...hiks... Jangan macam macam padaku kumohon." tangisan dari seorang gadis kecil bernama Sakura Haruno terdengan sangat pilu, dia tidak biasanya ditinggal oleh sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino.  
"Kau ini cengeng sekali sih! Aku jadi geram denganmu! Kau berikan batu itu padaku!" seru gadis kecil bernama Ami pada salah satu pengikutnya.  
"Ini Ami-Chan."  
"Kau pink ! Jangan macam macam atau kau mau merasakan batu ini menghantam kepala mu itu Hah !" Ancam Ami.  
"Kalian sangat pengecut!"  
"Erggg siapa itu yang berbicara!" teriak Ami.  
"Aku." jawab orang itu yang ternyata Sasuke Uchiha.  
"A'a Sasuke-kun sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Ami dengan suara yang dibuat sangat manis.  
"Jangan berbicara kau menjijikan." jawab Sasuke dengan datarnya.  
"Apa! Ughh hiks...hiks...Kau jahat Sasuke!" tangis Ami pun terdengar.  
"Hn, Kau tak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya Sasuke perhatian.  
"I...i...ya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.  
"Ha?" Sakura mulai bingung.  
Sasuke langsung mengerti jika Sakura bingung berinisiatif untuk menggandeng Sakura dulu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Sasuke yang tau arti kebingungan Sakura.  
"A'a ba...baik."

Saat sampai di tujuan.  
"Nii-san!" seru Sasuke pada seorang laki laki remaj bernama Itachi Uchiha.

"Hai Sasuke-Chan, wah kau sudah mulai mambawa pacarmu uyang imut ini melihatku latihan ya?" goda Itachi.  
"Apa sih Nii-san, dia bukan pacarku, Dan jangan sentuh dia!" seru Sasuke.  
"Uuuu ternyata adikku ini cemburuan ya, hingga pacarnya saja tidak boleh kupegang pipinya." Itachi malah tambah menggoda Sasuke.  
"Ughh Nii-san, sudah lah Nii-san latihan saja sana!" Perintah Sasuke pada Itachi.  
"Hn, Kau tidak ikut aku latihan Sasu?" Tanya Itachi.  
"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.  
"Huft yasudah lah."  
"Eng Sasuke-kun kakakmu tidak apa disuruh latihan sendiri?" Tanya seorang gadis yang dari tadi diam.  
"Dia juga biasanya seperti itu Saku-Chan." jawab Sasuke.  
"O..o begitu ya."  
"Iya, Hn ayo duduk di sana." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju tempat yang dia tunjuk tadi. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura duduk memeluk lutut. Mereka melalui hari itu dengan diam, hingga.  
"Sasu-Chan, Saku-Chan ayo pulang."  
"I...i...ya Itachi-Nii."  
"Saku-Chan kau jangan gugup begitu dong anggap saja aku Sasuke ya."  
"Sudah Nii-san jangan berharap kau bisa menjadi aku yang tampan ini! Dan jangan suka menggoda Sakura."  
"Baiklah otoutou Ku yang pencemburu."  
"Nii-san!"  
Hari itu dilalui Sakura Dan Sasuke dengan senang gembira.

Team 7 beranggotakan Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."  
"Yeah!" teriakan kesenangan terdengar dari seorang ABG labil bernama Naruto.  
"Dan Uchiha Sasuke." sang guru melanjutkan perkatannya.  
"A'a Sasuke-kun kita satu Tim!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Waktu pulang.  
"Sakura Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya sih rindu." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.  
"Baiklah, Ayo Sasu." jawab Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.  
Diperjalanan mereka hiasi dengan kemesraan padahal mereka belum pacaran.

Mansion Uchiha.  
"Tadaima Kaa-san."  
"Tadaima Sasu-Chan, Saku-Chan." seru seorang wanita cantik bernama Mikoto Uchiha.  
"Hn, ini sudah kubawakan Sakuranya Kaa-san." Kata Sasuke.  
"Ah iya Saku-Chan bantu baa-san masak ya, Dan Sasu-Chan mandi sana kau bau."  
"iya baa-san/Kaa-san." jawab mereka berdua.  
Saat Sasuke selesai mandi makanan pun selesai dimasak. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Sasuke! Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintah seorang Sakura pada Sasuke.  
"Iya Iya, aku cuma ingin melihatmu kok."

"Sasuke, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku ambilkan." Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.  
"Seperti biasa saja Saku."  
"Ini Sasu."  
"Melihat kalian berdua aku jadi iri, Deidara cepatlah kau pulang dari misimu bersama aghhhh aku tidak bisa membiarkan Deidara misi bersama Kakashi!" Kesal Itachi *uda nongol aja ni orang*  
"Iya kau benar itachi seperti sepasang Suami-Istri." tambah Mikoto.  
BLUSH  
Wajah Sasuke Dan Sakura langsung memerah seperti kepiting yang baru direbus.

"Sasuke 50 derajat kekanan 75 derajat ke utara." seru Sakura.  
"Hn, apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"60 meter dibelakangmu ada Naruto."  
Bughh  
"Kena."  
"Teme!"  
"Dobe."  
"Hueee sakit tau."  
"Cengeng."  
"Aaa Teme, kenapa kau bisa tau letak persisku?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Hn, pacarku yang memberi tau Ku." jawab Sasuke.  
"Huuuu kau curang!"  
"Hn, apa peduliku."  
"Hey, kalian ini ribut saja."  
"Sakura-Chan!"  
"Hai Naruto."  
"Hn, Sakura ayo pulang kau kan harus kerumahku untuk bertemu Kaa-san."  
"Ah iya juga ya sudah, Naruto kami duluan ya."

"Yosh! Sampai bertemu besok Teme, Sakura-Chan."

Diperjalanan menuju Mainsion Uchiha mereka lalui dengan sangat mesra membuat setiap pasangan yang lewat didekat mereka menjadi iri.

Mainsion Uchiha.  
"Tadaima Kaa-san." seru mereka berdua.  
"Okaire Sasu-Chan, Saku-Chan."  
"Kaa-san aku rindu Kaa-san." seru Sakura Dan langsung memeluk Mikoto.  
"Kaa-san juga Saku-Chan, Sasu-Chan terlalu memonopolimu."

"Kaa-san aku tidak memonopoli Sakura."  
"Hm, benarkah? Siapa yang tidak mau melepas Saku-chan dari pelukanya ya?" Tanya Mikoto pura-pura tidak tau.  
"Hn, Kaa-san sudah lah."  
"Hey, Sasu kau jangan mencap Sakura milikmu dong, Sakura jadi tidak bisa menemani Kaa-san, karna kau selalu saja bersama Sakura Dan tidak mau melepaskannya." jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.  
"Kaa-san, Sasuke-kun, makanan sudah siap!" beritahu Sakura pada dua orang yang memperebutkan Sakura itu.  
"Saku-chan kau masak dengan siapa?" Tanya Mikoto.  
"Denganku Kaa-san."  
"Aaa Dei-chan!"  
"Kaa-san aku rindu Kaa-san."  
"Kaa-san juga Dei, a'a senangnya menantu menantu Kaa-san berkumpul disini."  
"Kaa-san kembalikan Dei-Chan padaku." Seru Itachi Dan segera memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara dari belakang, Sasuke pun melakukan yang Sama pada Sakura.

"Hwaaa Kaa-san iri pada kalian." Kata Mikoto. Mikoto lalu terkejut ada lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.  
"Kenapa harus iri sayang, kan ada aku."  
"Kyaaa Fugaku-kun."  
Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan kemesraan.

Mainsion Uchiha

"Daisuke cepat turun!"  
"Huaaa Huaaa Huaaa"  
"Shina, Renji sudah menunggumu diluar."  
Ugh keributan terjadi disebuah mension berisikan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Daisuke, Uchiha Shina, Dan Uchiha Shinsuke

"Daisuke, hari ini kau ada misi tidak?" Tanya Sakura pada si sulung Daisuke.  
"Tidak Kaa-san, pasukan Anbu tidak ada misi hari ini." jawab Daisuke dengan mimik datar persis Sasuke.  
"Begituya, ah Shinsuke hati hati sayang." seru Sakura pada Shinsuke.  
"Sakura, hari ini kau tidak kerumah sakit kan?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Tidak Sasu-kun."  
"Hn, baguslah."  
"Kaa-san, Tou-san aku berangkat dulu sekalian mengantar Shin ke akademi."  
"Ah iya Daisuke hati hati ya."  
"Hn, Itekimasu."  
"Iterasai."  
"Saku." Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.  
"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua, bagaimana kalu kita membuat adik untuk Daisuke, Shina, Dan Shinsuke?"  
"Sasu hmpp.., sasuhmp"

Sisanya kalian pikir sendiri ya hehe

OWARI

OMAKE

Huekk huekk  
"Ugh mual sekali, kepalaku pusing, eh jangan-jangan?"

BeneranShinsuke OWARI

1\. Aku tau kesalahanku dimana yaitu dipenggunaan EYD itu tolong dimaklumi aku ngetiknya di hp dan terinstal kayak gitu susah buat balikinnya..  
2\. Typo pasti ada  
3 jelek pasti  
4\. pantes di flame  
5\. silahkan krisar  
6\. udah read jangan lupa riview  
ada pertanyaan pm aja..

No Blood, No Bone, No Ash *ngikutin Mikoto Suoh*

Gomen jelek ini one shoot jangan kapok baca FF Ki-chan yaa


End file.
